Free me from this dream
by MaitrePhoenix
Summary: Ils reviennent de l'Enfer où l'excès de pilules les a rendus fous. Tous les deux. La dépression s'est propagée dans les veines du premier pendant que la folie a empoisonné l'autre. Le premier s'en sort sans séquelle... Et le deuxième? One Shot, Hurt sans Comfort. POV Mathieu & Maître Panda, EP85 & EP86.


**Bien le bonjour, public d'SLG!**

**Comme beaucoup (beaaauuuucoup) d'entre vous, les épisodes 85 et 86 m'ont fortement inspirée! Au départ, je voulais juste écrire la fin du 85ème du point de vue de Mathieu, mais finalement je suis allée plus loin et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat!**  
**Alors comme je suis une noob totale au niveau de l'utilisation de ce $&amp;%§ de site, ma belle mise en page est toute défaite! Donc, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de représenter une ellipse sans l'aide de mes trois petites étoiles habituelles ***, vous devrez vous contenter d'un saut de ligne minable.**

**Rated T parce qu'il y a des gros mots et des bobos!**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les ténèbres. La solitude.  
Enfermé dans son mutisme et sa dépendance aux médicaments que lui administraient les médecins de l'asile où il séjournait depuis plusieurs semaines, Mathieu luttait pour garder ses personnalités à porter de pensées. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis sa dernière vidéo analysée.. ? Une heure ? Trois jours ? Deux semaines ? Il ne savait plus... Et puis, en quoi cette information l'aurait aidé.. ?  
Une camisole retenant ses crises de folie éphémères, il regarda sans les voir les deux infirmiers se trouvant au pied du lit où il était allongé. Au regard qu'il leur lança, il semblait avoir oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Comme il lui arrivait souvent. L'excès de pilules l'avait rendu fou...  
Alors qu'il aperçut brièvement le Geek, le Hippie et le Patron lui faire un signe de la main, un écho lointain résonna dans son esprit :  
\- « Je peux avoir du bambou.. ? »  
Il l'avait à peine entendu et n'y fit guère attention.

Debout, au milieu de ce qu'il croyait être son salon il y a encore quelques jours, il regardait sans broncher les infirmiers détruire ses derniers points de repères. Ses posters, les derniers éléments qui le rattachaient à sa vie d'avant, à l'époque où « il ne savait pas ». A la douce époque où il avait choisi d'ignorer l'existence du Docteur Frédéric.  
\- « S'il vous plaît, je voudrais du bambou... »  
Sa migraine, vaguement chassée par sa pensée ténébreuse, revint et le frappa de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il tomba de tout son poids au sol, sa tête cognant violemment sur le carrelage.

Reclus dans son silence et sa dépression, il compta les mèches de sa propre chevelure tombées au sol, sous le bruit de la tondeuse électrique. En plus de ressentir un vide glacial au plus profond de son être depuis plusieurs jours, il perçut la même sensation au sommet de sa tête.  
\- « Un peu de bambou... s'il vous plaît. » résonna encore cette voix lointaine. Suppliante.  
Le regard azur de Mathieu s'éteignit.  
Allongé et camisolé sur son lit, il laissa sa dépression prendre entièrement le contrôle de son corps. Comme si elle était une nouvelle personnalité...  
Malgré sa lutte permanente contre les effets du traitement, le Geek, le Hippie et le Patron lui apparurent de moins en moins souvent. Jusqu'à cet instant où il les vit disparaître complètement sous ses yeux ! Pris d'une soudaine rage, ajoutée à la crise de folie qui commençait à se manifester, Mathieu entra dans une colère noire ! Se débattant sur son lit, il tenta de se libérer de la camisole, sans succès. Cet échec rendit le jeune homme fou de rage et incontrôlable et lui prodigua un fulgurent mal de tête ! Il continua de remuer dans ses draps en hurlant sa haine et frappant ses jambes contre le mur attenant à son lit.  
L'un des infirmiers réussit finalement à lui injecter une dose d'un liquide transparent que Mathieu identifia difficilement comme étant un calmant. Sa crise ne dura pas plus longtemps, il sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil dépourvu de toute notion de temps. « Au moins une pousse... ou une feuille. » était la dernière chose qu'il avait entendu. Suppliante. Lointaine.  
Un écho oublié.

Un coup de feu le réveilla de sa léthargie, il ne su combien de temps après son endormissement. L'infirmière était là, au pied de son lit, baignant dans son propre sang, immobile. Au-dessus d'elle, rangeant son arme dans sa poche, un homme barbu et tout vêtu de noir, le regarda attentivement, semblant vérifier qu'il était alerte. Le schizophrène ne le reconnut pas, son récent réveil l'empêchant d'être réactif.  
Une main lui fut tendue. Il l'attrapa.

Allongé sur un sol doux et duveteux, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux et fixa ce plafond si familier. Par quel moyen était-il arrivé ici, il l'ignorait, et l'explication lui importait peu. Il était de retour. Dans son foyer. Son chez lui.  
Se relevant prudemment sous l'œil attentif de son chaton, il fut soulagé de constater que le sevrage médicamenteux des douze dernières heures commençait à se faire ressentir. La douleur crânienne et les nausées s'étaient estompées pendant son inconscience. Elles s'effacèrent complètement lorsque les personnalités eurent resurgi.  
Le Geek fut le premier, faisant poindre un sourire sur le visage de son créateur, suivi de très près par le Hippie.  
\- « Putain, Gamin, c'est quoi cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?! » entendirent-ils de la bouche de Mathieu avant que le Patron ne se matérialise.  
Les demandes de bambou avaient elles aussi disparu depuis son réveil, mais son auteur ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

* * *

Pourquoi je suis là.. ? Dans une cage. Enfermé dans l'esprit de Mathieu. Est-ce qu'il m'a violemment remplacé, comme il l'a fait avec le Prof.. ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout seul ici ? Où sont la Fille et le Prof ? L'Homme à la cravate et le Moine.. ? Le Gothique.. ?  
Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec l'Instant Panda ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.. ? Peut-être que Mathieu n'a pas apprécié que je massacre les Eagles au profit de l'hôtel Casanus... Mais moi, je trouvais ça drôle... Ca l'est, n'est-ce pas.. ? Le doute m'envahit. J'ai horreur de ça.

Secouant les barreaux de la cage, je m'époumone en appelant mon créateur plusieurs fois, le suppliant de me laisser sortir. Sans réponse, les échos de ma voix se répercutent dans les ténèbres où je me trouve actuellement. _Mathieu, ne me laisse pas ici tout seul. J'ai peur.  
_Aussi doux qu'un murmure, sa voix me parvient de très loin :  
\- « Patron ! Où est-ce que vous êtes cachés ? Hippie ? Panda ? Même toi, sale gosse... Vous êtes où.. ? »  
Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de hurler à une telle puissance. Je savais que mon statut de chanteur me conférait quelques prouesses vocales, mais à ce point.. ? Pour la énième fois, depuis que je me suis réveillé ici, j'accumule les décibels pour que mon concepteur m'entende. Jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me fasse mal, que mes cordes vocales s'épuisent et que mes mains soient endolories à force d'avoir secoué les barreaux.

Assis au fond de ma cage, les genoux repliés contre mon torse, je me balance d'avant en arrière pour tenter de calmer mes pulsions de violence. Plus le temps passe, plus elles sont proches les unes des autres. Plus le temps passe, plus elles sont longues. Plus le temps passe, moins j'arrive à me contrôler pendant ces périodes... Si je pouvais mâchouiller du bambou, ça m'apaiserait sûrement.  
\- « Je peux avoir du bambou.. ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander alors qu'un spasme me fait sursauter et gémir en fin de phrase. Les ténèbres et les échos de ma propre voix me répondent.  
Je sens une pulsion venir. Elle se rapproche. Je resserre davantage l'étreinte de mes bras sur mes genoux. Elle arrive. J'enfonce ma tête entre mes jambes et mon torse. Elle est là.  
Je hurle sous la douleur de la transformation. Plus un grognement animal qu'un cri humain. Je discerne la métamorphose de chacune de mes canines et sens des griffes pousser au bout de mes doigts. Pris d'un autre spasme, je bondis et vais me jeter contre les barreaux de la cage avant de les secouer violemment en tonnant le prénom de mon salopard de créateur !

Calmé de ma dernière pulsion, je suis roulé en boule tout au fond de ma cellule, attendant la prochaine avec peur. Mes mains sont meurtries mais les barreaux n'ont toujours pas cédé. Mon visage me fait mal mais je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi. _S'il vous plaît, je voudrais du bambou..._ pleuré-je, tremblant, mes canines et mes griffes disparaissant petit à petit. _Pleure pas... Pleure pas._

Il n'a qu'à se la garder son émission, ça me fera de l'air ! De toutes façons s'il ne m'avait pas viré, c'est moi qui serais parti ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut penser de mes performances ! Moi je sais ce que je vaux ! _Pas grand chose __sans lui__... _Contrairement à ce connard, je peux m'en sortir seul ! Sans l'aide de personnalités dérangeantes, pleurnichardes ou défoncées !  
\- « T'entends Mathieu ?! » dis-je, me jetant contre les barreaux et les secouant férocement de mes mains blessées « J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Ni de ta bande de tarés congénitaux ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Tous ! Même toi, sale gosse ! J'ai pas besoin de v...»  
Une pulsion de violence arrive sans prévenir et étouffe la fin de ma tirade.. ! Dans un hoquet, je pousse un grognement bestial tellement puissant que ma gorge m'envoie une nouvelle décharge électrique, couvrant la torture de la métamorphose des canines et des griffes !  
\- « Un peu de bambou... s'il vous plaît. » arrivé-je à articuler avant qu'un spasme ne vienne me tordre en deux sous un autre hurlement et une nouvelle douleur fulgurante au niveau de la commissure de mes lèvres. Un liquide tiède et poisseux s'écoule de chaque côté de ma bouche, laissant un goût métallique sur ma langue. Je crache pour m'en débarrasser et redouble d'efforts contre ces putains de barreaux qui semblent se solidifier à mesure que le temps passe.  
\- « Crève, salopard ! » rugis-je à l'intention de mon créateur, les blessures ouvertes de mes mains laissant échapper des perles rubis qui viennent rouler sur ces derniers, du sang s'écoulant sur mon menton « Va te faire foutre ! ».

Reclus au fond de la cage, sur le sol, en position d'attaque, je laisse le poison acide de la folie se propager dans mes veines, parcourant mes nerfs, corrompant mes pensées, meurtrissant ma conscience, neutralisant ma raison. _Au moins une pousse... ou une feuille._  
Ce sol, jadis glacé, marqué de mes griffes et de mon sang, redevient tiède. Quelque chose se trame « en bas ». Mathieu semble enfin réagir, il reprend vie. Je ris. Sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je ris comme un cinglé, l'écho me renvoyant mon rire de dément. Entre deux ricanements, je souffle le prénom de mon hôte, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'entend. Comme un avertissement...  
Du côté des barreaux, une détonation métallique attire mon attention. Grognant méchamment pour dissuader toute potentielle menace de m'approcher, je tourne la tête et m'aperçois qu'une de ces merdes d'acier s'est déboîtée de son socle et est tombée, laissant derrière elle un début de sortie. Une deuxième tombe presque immédiatement après la première.  
Un sourire malsain se dessinant sur mon visage meurtri, je foule le sol chaud avec mes pattes griffues en direction de l'issue, et sors de ma prison sans un regard en arrière. _Le Panda est de retour_...

* * *

Après l'épisode qu'il eut la force de tourner avec ses personnalités nouvellement retrouvées, Mathieu vit quelque chose se mouvoir du coin de l'œil, vers le fond vert. Quand il tourna la tête, il fut heureux de reconnaître le quémandeur de bambou, oublié depuis des semaines. Mais il n'était plus du tout le même.  
Le Panda se tourna vers son concepteur en grognant. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus vifs par la rage contenue et sa bouche s'était déchirée de par ses cris bestiaux. Les cicatrices qui en résultaient emplissaient d'effroi quiconque les regardait. Le Geek ferma ses yeux humides et le Hippie détourna les siens, rougis par la drogue. Seuls le Patron et son créateur osèrent soutenir son regard. Sans peur pour l'un, et par défi pour l'autre.  
L'ours bicolore s'approcha dangereusement de Mathieu, une lueur assassine dans ses prunelles. Un cliquetis proche lui fit comprendre qu'il agissait sous l'arme chargée de la personnalité sombre, qui ne laissera personne d'autre que lui-même tuer son concepteur.  
\- « Oh, calme-toi, mec ! J'peux... J'peux tout t'expliquer.. ! » tenta Mathieu, mais l'animal leva déjà une main menaçante avant d'ouvrir la bouche :  
\- « Je reviens de l'Enfer, en cage depuis des mois ! Bouge de là, je reprends ma place ! Tu me reconnais ? J'suis le Panda ! Chaque jour, l'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou ! Chaque jour, j'ai demandé un peu de bambou ! Mais non, Monsieur a prit le temps pour s'évader ! On t'a même rasé le crâne ! T'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né ! Et tes geôliers, parlons-en, une belle équipe de bras cassés ! Un vieux, une grognasse, t'aurais peut-être pu te révolter ! »  
Sous son armure de glace, Mathieu était blessé par les propos de Maître Panda. Il tourna la tête vers ses comparses, à la recherche de soutien ou de réconfort : le Hippie regardait ses mains et ne semblait pas avoir suivi ce qu'il venait de se passer le Patron souriait largement, par moquerie, en agitant sa main de libre et le Geek était replié sur lui-même, pleurant silencieusement. Cette dernière vision revigora le psychonévrosé qui décida de ne pas se laisser marcher dessus par un mec en pyjama persuadé d'être un panda ! Il lui lança sur le même ton :  
\- « Oh la la, regardez qui voilà.. ! Alors, le Panda ? Tu veux tester ton créateur ? Tu te pensais supérieur, mais ta race est une erreur ! T'es condamné à crever ! Et ça, essaye de faire le chaud ! Arrête de chanter, de raper, ta place est au zoo ! Va donc laver ta tenue ! Même en vidéo, tu pues ! T'es le plus raté de tous les ursidés ! Mon tour est terminé, tu peux aller pleurer ! »  
Une quinte de toux le décrédibilisa. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chanté. Trop longtemps. Il avait laissé cette corvée au Panda, c'est justement pour ça qu'il l'avait créé. Et l'ursidé était en train d'utiliser ce don contre lui...

* * *

Me voici enfin de retour auprès de mon fond vert... Je touche l'étoffe trop longtemps oubliée, faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer. Ma haine pour Mathieu grandit au fur et à mesure que mes doigts glissent sur le tissu. Il m'a séparé de mon univers pendant tout ce temps... Pourquoi son évasion a t'elle tardée à ce point.. ? Il va payer pour ça.  
Sa voix me parvient depuis les décors de l'émission :  
\- « Personne n'a vu le Panda ? Je l'ai pas croisé depuis qu'on est sorti de l'asile ! »  
Grognant, je me tourne vers lui et mes connards de confrères. Le gosse ferme les yeux, au bord des larmes et le camé regarde ailleurs, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. M'approchant de Mathieu, qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, j'entends le cliquetis caractéristique au chargement du Desert Eagle du Patron. Je m'arrête à une distance respectable, assez loin pour éviter de me faire buter, mais assez proche pour sentir le souffle d'angoisse de mon créateur sur mon visage.  
\- « Oh, calme-toi, mec ! J'peux... J'peux tout t'expliquer.. !  
Pendant qu'il bafouille, je vrille mon regard dans le sien et ai un mouvement de recul : je vois partiellement mon reflet dans ses yeux. Et je comprends pourquoi le Geek et le Hippie ont détourné les leurs. Je suis devenu une bête sanguinaire...  
Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai envie de lui cracher toute ma haine à la gueule ! Je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il sente ma douleur, celle que j'ai enduré depuis toutes ces semaines dans cette putain de cage ! Me rapprochant de lui, je lui jette tout mon venin à la figure, de la seule manière que je maîtrise :  
\- « Je reviens de l'Enfer, en cage depuis des mois ! Bouge de là, je reprends ma place ! Tu me reconnais ? J'suis le Panda ! Chaque jour, l'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou ! Chaque jour, j'ai demandé un peu de bambou ! Mais non, Monsieur a prit le temps pour s'évader ! On t'a même rasé le crâne ! T'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né ! Et tes geôliers, parlons-en, une belle équipe de bras cassés ! Un vieux, une grognasse, t'aurais peut-être pu te révolter ! »  
Ses traits ne trahissent aucune émotion. Il trouve même le moyen de répliquer, après avoir lancé un regard à ses sautes d'humeur ambulantes. Le dégénéré semble admiratif après ma performance, agitant sa main gauche, la droite pointant toujours l'arme chargée dans ma direction le camé est à l'ouest et le gosse pleure pour de bon. C'est ce qui a d'ailleurs semblé lancer une secousse à l'Original :  
\- « Oh la la, regardez qui voilà.. ! Alors, le Panda ? Tu veux tester ton créateur ? Tu te pensais supérieur, mais ta race est une erreur ! T'es condamné à crever ! Et ça, essaye de faire le chaud ! Arrête de chanter, de raper, ta place est au zoo ! Va donc laver ta tenue ! Même en vidéo, tu pues ! T'es le plus raté de tous les ursidés ! Mon tour est terminé, tu peux aller pleurer ! »  
Une quinte de toux vient le décrédibiliser. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chanté. Trop longtemps. C'est moi qui m'en occupe, maintenant. C'est justement pour ça qu'il m'a créé. Finissant de tousser, il me regarde, attendant probablement une répartie de ma part. Mais ses yeux rougis par la pression de la toux m'indiquent que j'ai déjà gagné... Et il le sait.  
Rompant notre contact visuel, je me dirige vers ma grotte pour savourer ma victoire avec ce putain de bambou tant convoité, le semi-automatique du Patron toujours braqué sur moi.


End file.
